


The Anniversary

by kipsi



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>You little minx</em>," he chuckles, "you planned this, didn't you, Darling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something really sickly sweet.

Eddie's breath catches in his throat when he devours Waylon with his eyes, his Darling sprawled on the bed, looking like a goddess in that wedding dress.

Waylon glances at him shyly, biting his lower lip nervously as he feels Eddie's eyes on him, his gaze burning him from the inside. He squirms a bit when Eddie moves to the bed, letting his hands caress his legs teasingly.

" _You little minx_ ," he chuckles, "you planned this, didn't you, Darling?" he kisses Waylon's shin and his beloved sighs with contentment.

"It's our anniversary, after all..." Waylon whispers and places his hand over Eddie's. "Come here," he says then, and Eddie complies, brushing their lips in a gentle kiss that turns more passionate within seconds.

Waylon smiles into the kiss, his hands trailing down Eddie's chest, unbuttoning his vest. He feels a shiver going through his spine when Eddie's hands caress his thighs and he pries his mouth open, letting their tongues brush together.

He lets out a moan that Eddie swallows down with every other sigh he emits, his thumbs massaging Waylon's hips and making him arch up into him. Still so sensitive, his Darling.

Eddie loves it, and he drowns Waylon into his kisses, leaving his beloved breathless when he moves to leave kisses down to his neck. " _Darling_ ," he breathes out, "you look just as beautiful as on our wedding night."

Waylon feels himself blush more, Eddie's hot breath on his neck, and he pulls the man into another heated kiss. "I want you to make love to me," Waylon whispers to him, "like on that night," their lips are hardly touching when the words leave his lips.

" _Yes_ ," Eddie purrs at him with a glint in his eyes when he takes in the beauty before him. "I will love you forever, Darling," he confesses, and the warmth in Waylon's eyes makes him love his beloved even more.

Eddie gives Waylon a smile that makes his heart melt and then he startles, his lace panties being dragged down his legs to his ankles, a hot breath over him.

Waylon closes his eyes and inhales sharply when he feels Eddie's mouth on him, his fingers spreading him open as he lets his tongue sweep inside him. Waylon gasps at the feeling, his head sinking into the pillows and his hands grasping the sheets as Eddie teases him, knowing by now how to make him writhe.

" _Oh- Eddie_ ," Waylon moans and feels ashamed how his legs fall apart on their own, Eddie's tongue making him crazy as it licks him open and leaves him all wet inside.

He can feel the slick muscle working him open, and the mere thought of that it's Eddie's mouth and tongue on him make him feel weak and extremely turned on. He gasps when he feels Eddie's fingers travelling teasingly over his clit, the pressure just enough to make him feel light-headed and already like coming.

Eddie delights in the noises his Darling makes and when he leans back to inspect the view before him he shudders, Waylon's eyes half-lidded with pleasure and his mouth open, his breathing labored.

"You look breathtaking," he purrs to Waylon, who lies under him and gives him a small smile in return.

Waylon shifts under him and lets his panties to finally fall on the floor from his ankles, licking his lips then and taking Eddie's hand into his, guiding him to touch the wetness he had left behind.

Eddie's eyes turn darker and he stares at Waylon, who was again biting his lip.

".... _You little minx_ ," Eddie murmurs as he slips two fingers into Waylon and twists them, his Darling crying out and arching into him with pleasure.

Waylon throws his arms around Eddie and pulls him closer and into another kiss, both of them sighing into it and Waylon gasping for breath.

" _Please_ ," he whispers against Eddie's lips, and presses their foreheads together. "Please, _dear_ ," he repeats and is being immediately pushed into the mattress with his husband's weight, Eddie groaning and withdrawing his fingers.

He breathes in Waylon's scent as he unzips his slacks and kisses the shell of his ear before he reaches out to the nightstand, taking the lube from the top drawer and slicking his already throbbing cock.

"Oh, _Darling_... you're going to be the end of me," he whispers and smirks when Waylon pulls him closer with his legs, already impatient. He leans down to kiss his beloved when he enters him slowly, loving the way Waylon pulls him even closer and moans when Eddie is all the way inside his Darling.

"So beautiful," he groans and lets his fingers caress Waylon's cheek before he moves, starting a loving rhythm of thrusts that leave Waylon's mind blank, only one thought shining bright and leaving his lips.

" _I love you_ ," he whispers, over and over, driving Eddie mad with affection and wanting to hold his beloved forever. He can feel the wedding dress between them, riding up Waylon's body as he thrusts into his Darling, picking up the pace when he hears Waylon groan against him. His lips are on Waylon's neck before he shifts to look his Darling's expression.

"E-Eddie," Waylon moans, his hand grasping Eddie's as he entangles their fingers together, feeling so loved under that adoring gaze he receives from the man.

Eddie looks at Waylon and licks his lips, Waylon's other hand on his shoulder, pressing into him as he arches under him and exposes his neck to him. Eddie chuckles and lets his other hand wander on Waylon's body, his palm moving over his flat chest that's covered with the small white roses of the wedding dress.

He smiles at Waylon who reacts to every touch, and his hand slides down his thigh before he takes a better hold of his beloved and thrusts as deeply into his Darling as he can, feeling Waylon's already trembling body and his own approaching climax.

Waylon pants and clings to Eddie, feeling himself clenching around Eddie's cock as he moans and pleads again, making Eddie lose himself. He surges into another kiss that leaves them both heaving for breath.

Eddie sucks in a breath when he sees Waylon, his whole being beaming at him with pleasure when their gazes meet, Eddie reluctant to let his Darling go. Instead, he settles beside Waylon and pulls him close, a smile tugging at his lips when he kisses his forehead and watches those beautiful eyes flutter shut.

"Sleep well, Darling," he hums and strokes Waylon's face lovingly.


End file.
